Yours only
by soukei
Summary: A small flush adorned her cheeks, and if he looked a bit closer he saw a tiny bead of sweat roll down her temple. As he watched it roll down towards her chin, he gently lifted his hand and wiped it away. Karin inhaled sharply. [spoilers] [SasuKari][M]


Second story I upload today, well it's because someone asked me to read I thought; "I could put it up on ff as well" So.. I did :D This is for the SasuKari FC on NF, and all it's members. x3

I **don't **own Naruto.

* * *

As Karin walked inside the small room, she noted only one thing. There was a comfy couch. Walking closer towards it, she laid her cloak on top of it, followed by her glasses. Throwing the towel the elder woman had given her over her head, she started drying her hair. Soon, she heard the door open and close. She opened her mouth to speak, not even bothering to turn around.

"Suigetsu, if that's you, I suggest you leave-- unless you want something bad to happen to your children."

Hearing no reply she turned around and saw Sasuke standing in front of her with a frown on his face. Instead of flailing over him like she had previously, she acted like her cool, usual self. "Oh-- what are you doing here?" she asked, a placid expression on her face.

He looked her up and down. Ignoring her comment on why he was here, he took a step closer, halted, and looked her up and down once again. He was scrutinizing her-- he continued to do this and walk towards her until he stood just one foot away from the black-haired woman.

He noticed the very small, barely noticeable things most people didn't when people became aroused. Her breathing had quickened, her chest heaved up and down. A small flush adorned her cheeks, and if he looked a bit closer he saw a tiny bead of sweat roll down her temple. As he watched it roll down towards her chin, he gently lifted his hand and wiped it away.

Karin inhaled sharply and slowly backed away, stumbling back against the couch. She frowned.

"Sasuke?" she asked, her voice cautious. To her utter shock, the Uchiha dipped his head down, inching closer towards her face. Her eyes locked with his emotionless orbs, feeling his shallow breath against her lips.

Karin licked her lips-- she was somewhat amused to see how Sasuke's eyes carefully watched the movements of her tongue. Well, this was new behavior on the Uchiha's part-- what had gotten into him?

Karin's train of thought shut down when she realized Sasuke had his lips pressed against hers. It was an innocent gesture, just lips softly moving over hers. He was gentle. Karin's eyes slowly drifted shut, her body tensing and then relaxing. She clutched the back of his shirt.

After a moment or so of simply moving his lips against hers, he slipped the tip of his tongue past her lips and tried to open her mouth. When he was granted access, he licked her lower lip, nibbling softly.

When she sighed, he took advantage and parted her lips with his tongue, seeking for its playmate. It didn't take long before Karin let out a needy moan. Sasuke snaked his arms around her waist, tongues still tangling.

Karin placed her hands on Sasuke's strong chest, moaning into the kiss. Tangling her hands in his hair, she pulled him closer, kissing him needily. Excited, lustful shivers were surging through her body.

After awhile, Sasuke broke the kiss, nibbling on her lower lip as he parted. He then moved his lips to her neck, while his hands wandered inside her shirt, stroking her soft skin.

Before Karin realized what was happening she was on her back. Sasuke was lying on top of her, sucking her neck while slowly undoing the zipper of her shirt.

Sasuke suddenly pulled away from her neck, leaving a mark. He crushed his lips against hers, this kiss less gentle and more needy, filled with lust and want for the woman.

Roughly pulling her legs apart, he made himself at home between her legs, as if he owned her. Finally he had unzipped her shirt all the way down, and once more broke the kiss to slide the shirt completely off,

Kissing and sucking on the newly exposed skin, he moved towards her collarbone, nipping it and leaving a mark behind before he continued his way down. Her black bra stopped him from moving further. Sliding a hand behind her back, he quickly unclasped it and ripped it off of her body, tossing it carelessly onto the ground.

Karin gasped, hands running through Sasuke's soft hair as shudders shot down her spine.

Sasuke arrived at her navel and licked his way around it, hands slowly dragging her shorts and panties down. Stopping right under her navel, she looked down, feeling quite frustrated-- wondering why he had stopped. Watching him look at her so intensely, her blush darkened more. He moved his tongue back up her body, sliding up to suck on her nipple.

Her hands moved to his shoulders, tugging his open shirt down.

When their eyes met once again, the gentle, curious touches suddenly turned to desperate and needy.

Biting Karin's neck, he kicked his sandals off, growling when he felt her rub against him.

Karin's hands remained clutching his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin. She unconsciously spread her legs more, giving Sasuke complete access to her lower regions.

Karin felt his hand at her hot center. She bit her lip before writhing on his hand, moaning and gasping his name over and over.

When she was ready, he moved his hand away, licking his fingers clean before clutching her hips, and before she knew it she was on top of Sasuke.

_On top of Sasuke._

Falling forward slightly, she quickly put her hands on his shoulders for leverage and moaned when she felt him brush against her, grinding down on him.

A hiss left his lips and he bucked his hips up, trying to get to that wet heaven. His left hand trailed up her body towards her breasts and pinched a hard nipple, hearing her gasp his name before she ground down on him and took him inside of her.

Both shuddered, panting and Karin's rhythmic moaning of Sasuke's name filling the room. Pulling her slightly up he let her fall back down on him.

After this, it was all a blur to them. Karin leaned down, biting and sucking his skin, doing things to him that made him wonder exactly where she had learned all of it and if she had always been this good.

He, on the other hand, had also completely surprised Karin. After awhile he had her underneath him again. He took lead and thrust inside of her, causing her to pant and buck her hips and let tangled, needy moans escape her lips. Her hardened nipples rubbed against his sweaty chest, sending shivers down his spine every time they came in contact.

Bending down, Sasuke kissed her again, nipping harshly and drawing blood. He sucked the lip between his own and lapped the crimson liquid up. His fingers were digging half-moon shaped scars into her hips while he held her still as he continued to thrust inside of her. His pelvis was moving against her clit, making her shudder and moan. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his back, scratching down while continuing to moan his name loudly.

Before Sasuke knew it, Karin had managed to reverse the roles once again, pinning Sasuke down underneath her. Smirking down at him, she ground herself on him, moaning as she put her hands on his abdomen, pushing herself up and down.

The whole time they stared at the other's faces, not wavering one second. Suddenly, Sasuke sat up, faces only inches away from Karin's.

She could feel his hot breath against her bruised lips and moaned when he grinded against her, her clit being stimulated by his pelvis. Grasping his shoulders weakly, she pushed herself up once more and let herself crash down on top of him, with one last breathless moan of "Sasuke!".

He felt her walls tighten around him and finally broke their gaze when he looked down at where they were joined. He grunted, a sign that he was close. A few more thrusts and he came inside of her, letting out a long, pleasured moan. Eyes closed and jaw tightened, he let out one last groan before he fell back.

Both were gasping for air as they tried to catch their breath, sweaty, glistening bodies pressed tightly against each other.

-------------

"What took you so long, Sasuke? For a moment there I thought you were lost," Suigetsu snickered as he saw Sasuke appear. Sasuke's icy gaze failed to reveal where he had been. Suigetsu doubted he would find out. Oh, well.

Karin appeared twenty seconds after Sasuke had entered the room. She looked about normal, though he failed to notice the slightly dazed look in her eyes.

Suigetsu watched as she tugged at her cloak. Way too big for her, he mentally noted.

Sasuke turned around and noticed Karin was ogling with interest. "Let's get moving, he said in his smooth deep voice, walking past Karin and brushing against her on his way.

Without anyone's notice, their hands touched briefly before Sasuke left the room, closely followed behind by Juugo, Suigetsu and the still a bit dazed, softly smiling Karin.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this x3 


End file.
